Focusing on the micro-structural level, this study examines the degree of continuity between 3 generations of family members along several dimensions. Specifically, the study tests previous findings regarding the relationship between cohesion and continuity within the modified extended family. There emerges one central hypothesis: the greater the solidarity between the generations, the greater their similarity. The analysis tests the link between intergenerational solidarity and intergenerational similarity utilizing detailed solidarity measures available from the Longitudinal Study of Three Generations. This study is composed of three focal research questions: a) How much continuity is evident over the generations? b) What accounts for either high similarity or intergenerational "rebellion?" c) Finally, is solidarity the key to continuity? Possible domains of family continuity include political conservatism, marital instability, religious affiliation, and mental health measures. The study involves a multi-cross-sectional analysis using the Longitudinal Study of Three Generations data set. Analysis would utilize Time 1 (1971) data as a baseline of measurement. Then, analysis would be replicated for Time 2 (1985) and Time 3 (1988). The sample consists of generational triads which match blood-line grandparent-parent-grandchildren at each wave of data collection. There are 335 matched Gl-G2-G3 triads at Time 1, 127 triads at Time 2, and 83 triads at Time 3 Moreover, there are 64 triads present at all three time points. The use of multiple cross-sections utilizes the longitudinal nature of the data. Recognition of age, cohort membership and period effects is implicit to comparisons over the 18 year period. An interview component is included to gather supplemental data from 30 families. The aim of interviewing is to gather current, perceptual data on intergenerational continuity not directly accessible from the questionnaire.